


The Inside Story

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Changing Tenses, Gen, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Return of Jafar, The Author Regrets Everything, Written for a Class, i CANNOT BELIEVE that i'm posting this, i didn't even know what fic was back then, this was legit the first fic ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: I wrote this for a class back in... 7th or 8th grade. One very specific scene from the second Aladdin movie, as told from both Abu and Iago's perspectives.





	The Inside Story

**Author's Note:**

> Back in seventh or eighth grade, I had an assignment to write a story based on some sort of popular """thing""" and write it from two sides. It was about how there's always more than one perspective to a story, etc etc. This.... was what happened. I chose a VERY RIDICULOUSLY OBSCURE SCENE from the second Aladdin movie (aka the precursor to the Animated Series) and... well. This happened. Below, I've included the CHARACTER LIST that I'd included in the story, just for kicks and giggles. Nothing is changed from the original version, save for the font. (Imagine all of this ridiculousness in PAPYRUS font and you've got yourself a real story.) The title is the original title, too. 
> 
> Abu- Aladdin’s pet monkey and best friend. He really hates Iago.
> 
> Iago- Impudent parrot that saves Aladdin in the marketplace. He used to be in league with Jafar. He doesn’t like the sultan and really hates Abu.
> 
> Aladdin- A “street rat” that turns into a prince by marrying Princess Jasmine. He’s Abu’s and Genie’s best friend.
> 
> Sultan- The ruler of all of Agrabah. He’s Jasmine’s father. He hates Iago and Jafar.
> 
> Princess Jasmine- The Sultan’s daughter. She is going to marry Aladdin. She hates Iago and Jafar.
> 
> Genie-A magical blue genie. He’s Aladdin’s best friend (besides Abu). He floats around and can perform magic at will. He hates Jafar and Iago.
> 
> Rajah- Jasmine’s pet tiger. He hates Iago, adores Jasmine, and gets annoyed quite easily.
> 
> Jafar- Iago’s cohort before Jafar was turned into a(n evil) genie. He hates anything that is or represents good.

 

Abu

Aladdin set Iago gently into the birdcage. _Way_ too gently, in my honest opinion.

“I can’t see the Sultan!” Iago was screeching agitatedly. He flapped his wings, ruffled, and ran forward, managing to get his beak stuck in the bars of the now-locked cage. “The Sultan hates me!”

“Relax. It’s all under control!” My expression changed from smug satisfaction to absolute disbelief as Aladdin reassured Iago that he would soften the Sultan and Jasmine up before revealing Iago to them later that night. Hello! Iago is THE BAD GUY! I almost shook my head in disgust. This was worse than when Aladdin and Jasmine first met! I was about to intervene by squawking and yelling when a voice startled me into submission.

“Get me ready for what?” asked Jasmine, coming up behind us and scaring the fleas off me. I jumped, and climbed up to Aladdin’s shoulder, feigning ignorance and hoping the princess would fall for it. Aladdin, meanwhile, mumbled some excuses about an invisible “stain” on my vest. Finally, the two lovebirds left, along with the Genie, who had just returned from vacation. Then it was just me and the parrot. Great. Leave the monkey to do all the work.

 

I sat at the base of the big birdcage, dreaming of the fantastic dinner (it was more like a feast, they always were) I was missing. And all for this worthless excuse for a parrot. Oh well. That’s life, I suppose. That was when Iago started his grovelling.

“Monkey! Pretty Parrot want to talk to Monkey!” he yelled, annoying as always. When the only response I gave him was rolling my eyes, the stupid parrot changed tactics.

“I have a nice banana! Monkey want banana? If Monkey let me go, I’ll get Monkey a pretty banana!”

“Oh, brother,” I sighed. Of course, inwardly, I was giggling about the fact that Iago had gotten his rear end stuck in the bars of the cage, now, instead of his beak. Struggling to get unstuck, he started whining.

“C’mon! I have a wife and three eggs at home! What if they hatch, never knowing their daddy…” Iago kept droning, yelling at me to let him out, but I ignored him. Suddenly, I noticed Rajah slinking out of the palace and into the big courtyard. A grin lit up my face as a plan of revenge against Iago came to me. I jumped up and down to attract Rajah’s attention, then pointed to the cage above me. A low growl came from Rajah’s throat as he noticed the vermin that was busy whining in the cage above me. I made a shushing motion, but Iago didn’t hear, as he was too busy listening to himself yammer on and on.

“Open it, open it, OPEN IT!” he screeched, pulling on the door. Thank goodness the locks on these cages were (dumb) parrot-proof. I nimbly climbed up to the latch, glanced discreetly at Rajah, and opened the door.

“That’s more like it,” said Iago, smoothing his feathers and glaring at me. Then, he caught sight of Rajah and screamed incoherently.

“Close the cage, close it, CLOSE IT!” he screamed, scared out of his wits. That is, if he even had any wits before. He pulled on the door of the cage, and I pulled back, fighting him. That bird has no muscle at all. We kept fighting as Rajah pounced. The cage fell to the ground as Iago screamed and took to the air. Rajah chased Iago around the courtyard several times; the bird screeching like the devil was after him and Rajah growling like the devil.

“AHHHHH!!!” yelled Iago, and raced into the palace. Rajah, not going to be cheated out of his prey so easily, rushed after him. I groaned. This was my fault, of course. Grumbling to myself, I followed the two enemies, hoping and praying to Allah that the two idiots wouldn’t disturb the feast.

 

Iago

So, Aladdin set me down in the cramped little birdcage. I have NO IDEA what this guy was thinking! Maybe those smelly crooks in the marketplace had addled his brain more than I’d previously thought.

“I can’t see the Sultan!” I yelled. I ruffled my feathers and took a running leap, hoping to break down the bars of this insignificant little cage. No such luck.

“Ow,” I mumbled intelligently. Luckily, neither Aladdin nor his monkey-brained friend heard me. Although, the monkey seemed to be laughing at me…

“The Sultan HATES me!” I yelped, trying to pull my beak free and not succeeding. Ugh. All the bad things happen to the parrot.

“Relax,” said Aladdin. He was trying to reassure me, I think, telling me about how chummy he was with the Sultan (and Princess Jasmine, of course), but I could honestly care less. No one, no matter how much they were liked by my old foes, could change the Sultan’s mind about me. NO ONE! Just then, the princess came creeping up behind Aladdin and the monkey. Creepy, right? I finally pulled my beak out of the cage, but, unluckily for me, I flew across it and got my poor, molting tail stuck instead.

“Aw, great,” I growled to myself, but no one noticed me. Aladdin and his stupid banana-for-brains pet were too busy sucking up to the “beautiful, amazing” princess. Ugh. Add that to the list of things that make me sick. I shook my head and didn’t look that way again. If the princess knew I was back, she’d have my head! I don’t know about you, but I kinda like my head on.

So, after Aladdin had stuttered out some silly excuses to cover for me, the big blue genie came back from seeing the world. I didn’t even realize he was still in this picture!

All I could think was, “That was quick. Oh well. It’s a small world, I suppose.” That, and I started thinking aloud.

“Alright, now I know the world’s gone crazy!” I exclaimed, shaking my head at the world. The monkey shot me a clear glance: Shut up or we’ll all be in trouble. Finally, after a cheesy musical number full of the genie’s hocus-pocus magic, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and the genie left for dinner, leaving me and the monkey.

 

I kept trying to loosen my tail, and it finally seemed to be working. All the while, I was hatching a plan. Maybe I could use the monkey’s lack of brains to make my glorious escape!

“Monkey! I want to talk to Monkey!” I called below me, where the monkey (what WAS his name? Abob? Atchoo? Oh, right, Abu) was supposedly “guarding” me. He didn’t respond, but I swear to Allah that he groaned. I groaned, too. Why did I have to be the smartest animal in the world? I mean, not that I didn’t ENJOY being smart, but this incompetent fool didn’t seem to understand even the simplest of my efforts to talk to him! Oh well.

“I have a nice banana! Monkey want banana? If Monkey let me go, I’ll get Monkey a pretty banana!” I called in mock baby talk. Again, I got no response. I growled under my breath. Maybe this monkey wasn’t as dumb as I thought… NAH! At that moment, I finally pulled my tail free and ended up face-first on the metal bottom of the stupid cage. Needless to say, it was painful.

“C’mon,” I cried out. “I have a wife and three eggs at home in the nest! What if they hatch, never knowing their daddy…” So I lied. Hey, it was for a good cause!

“C’mon! Open the door! Open it, OPEN IT!” I was screeching at this point. Which, by the way, I think was reasonable, since that STUPID MONKEY was COMPLETELY IGNORING ME!! After what seemed like a million years, Abu nimbly hopped up to where I was yelling from and opened the tiny door to the cage that I had oh-so-intelligently been pushing and pulling on. Hey, I was pretty desperate to get out of that cramped little place!

“That’s more like it,” I said smugly, getting ready to hit the little beast. But, before I got the chance to, I saw a streak of black and orange to my left. Turning, I found Jasmine’s precious pet tiger, Rajah, growling at me and grinning maliciously. Have you ever had a tiger grin at you? Let me say, for the record, that it is NOT pleasant. AT ALL.

“AHH!!” I screamed. Yeah, so I screamed. You would, too, if you had a giant tiger a million times your size looking at you like you were his lunch! I jumped into the now seemingly safer cage and wrestled over the door with Abu.

“Close the cage, close it, close it, CLOSE IT!” I screamed, scared beyond belief. I kept fighting for the door with the insolent little monkey as Rajah pounced and we went flying.

The cage fell to the ground with a crash. The stupid monkey that had oh-so-bravely planned my ultimate demise sat there on the ground, looking dazed (and stupid, of course, he always looks that way) while the evil tiger chased me around the huge courtyard. Finally, as my poor wings were getting tired, a piece of inspiration hit me, and I burst through the open doors into the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly if you read this I salute you. 
> 
> Um... kudos and comments are love, I guess. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
